


Family Ties

by Fenragus



Series: The Chilling Adventures of BLU [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenragus/pseuds/Fenragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good old fashioned chat in the snow with 2 mercenary sisters working for BLU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

1962 March 30th cp_coldfront USA  
Jessica had convinced her younger sister, Samantha to have a walk in the snow and bond a bit as sisters, setting aside their differnces for just this once.

"Fenragus asked me if you like your job here at BLU, I said you absolutely LOVE it, was I correct sis?" Jess asked her younger sister. "Ja I do very much enjoy this job" Samantha replied "It's pretty fun don't you think: We get good monthly salaries, the constant adrenaline rush puts you on your feet, and theres something fun about gunning down your adversaries in the cold." Well, no argument there, Sammy." Py agreed. "Sammy, is that what your calling me now Jessica?" The young Medic jabbed at her. "Well you aren't the nicest person I've ever met, I can call you whatever I want." Jessica stared right into the eyes of her younger sibling. "Ugh fine, no point in arguing with you" Medic gave up. "Your damn right woman!" the arsonist celebrated her small victory. "Your such an asshole sometimes" Samantha sighed, putting her gloved fingers between her temples. "Keyword being: sometimes. I'm a sweet lil' innocent girl on the outside, but a fucked up sonofa bitch inside" Pyro exclaimed. 

The two women continued their walk and talk.  
"You think some of our cousins will join in on the fun here?" Samantha asked. Hm, could be, guys like firearms and killing people don't they?" "Yes, but now your just sterotyping on men." She intervened What, they can talk about us caring more about our looks and us shopping too much, so why can't we turn the tables on them for once!" her energetic speech got Samantha to stop and enjoy what she was saying, for once. Hahahah, your damn right, but we should keep our voices down a bit, those male mercenaries will come here and friggin' anhillate both of us in one fell swoop, we aren't armed to the teeth here like we would be fighting." Samantha offered. "I suppose you have a good point" her energy dwindled in a matter of seconds. "They would literally wipe the floor with us" "Give me a light." Jess said, holding out a cigar. When did you, the same girl that said she wouldn't smoke and drink, started doing this?" Samantha looked confused, staring at her sister. "A few weeks ago, and these are cigars not cigarretes, you don't enhale cigar smoke into your lungs, you keep them in your mouth, saviour the flavour and exhale. Minimal damage to your lungs. She said this puffing some smoke out in her sisters eyes. Still not good for your health and you know it, and what about the drinking?" the Medic shouted. "Only wine, quality whiskey and tea, all in moderation, of course." Pyro explained the details. "Uggghh, our parents would kill us if they knew what we are up to here!" Medic grabbed her head. "Really now, yes we are killing people for payment, but our combined monthly salary is 130,000 US dollars, I think they will go easy on us with the amount of money we are bringing into the family and covering our parents pensions."

The weather was starting to show its cold claws. "Fuck it's cold here!" Samantha hissed. "You not used to the cold by now lassie, weak!" Pyro chuckled. "Hey but I'm only here for a weeks only, whilst you've been here for about 1 and a half month!" Medic tightened her tie. "Yes, but you get used to it pretty quickly, I'm surprised you are still turned off by what I call a -22°C cool breeze by now." Pyro said, slghtly boasting. "We don't have THIS kind of cold weather in UK, that's why its not comfortable." the doctor was getting imoatient. "Aaand we're here, back at base, we went full circle. "Well, thanks for the company Jessica" Medic thanked her elder sister. No probs, ma'm." Py replied and they both went their own ways for the rest of the day


End file.
